


What Everyone Knows

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, starts squishy and romancey and then i'm going to write more with an actual story hence the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: Link was in love with Queen Zelda.





	What Everyone Knows

Link was in love with Queen Zelda. Everyone knew it, except for her, apparently. He had been in love with her since he had met her, since the Master Sword chose him and he became her Champion. The whole kingdom could see the way he looked at her, the way he turned fierce and aggressive the second her safety was questioned. 

Now that the Calamity was gone and Hyrule was mostly rebuilt, everyone was waiting for them to announce their betrothal. A full year had passed and nothing. No announcement, no gossip of stolen kisses in Hyrule Castle’s corridors, and most everyone had given up. 

Even Link.

He loved her with everything he had. She was ethereal and beautiful and perfect – and untouchable. She could never love him. She was too wrapped up in her studies, in her royal duties, to even think about taking a husband, much less him. 

It was a crisp fall morning when Link’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. Zelda stood on the balcony outside her rooms, staring off across the bustling Castle Town and flowering courtyard. Link stood guard behind her, the tip of the Master Sword resting on the stone beneath them.

“I think you should take a wife, Link,” Zelda said, her voice melodic and soft, “You’ve been alone as long as I’ve known you. We’re adults now, you should marry... have children..." She trailed off, fingers drawing patterns on the banister. 

Link stilled, heart twisting and slamming against his ribcage. Was she offering herself?

“I know no one who would want to marry me, Your Highness.”

Zelda laughed, turning to look at him, “You’re the Knight Commander of Hyrule’s army, you’re the Hero of Hyrule! Many women would fall over themselves to marry you.”

“I find most women don’t take kindly to their husband spending every waking hour with another woman.”

Zelda’s smile faltered, and her eyes dropped to the ground, “That’s another thing. I find I’ve been selfish. There are many competent knights in our army. Any one of them could be by my side. You don’t have to remain my Champion.”

Link’s heart shattered. The pain of her dismissal nearly sent him to his knees. His hands gripped the hilt of the Master Sword, eyes remaining trained on her.

“Am I being fired, Your Highness?”

Zelda gasped, looking back up at him, “Of course not! I simply don’t want you to feel stuck.”

“Zelda,” Link said, and she met his eyes. He so rarely called her by her first name, “Do you really think I would trust anyone else with your safety?”

“You’ve been protecting me for over a hundred years!” Zelda nearly shouted, crossing the balcony to stand in front of him, “You deserve a break.”

“I want nothing less than a break,” Link said, and he was ashamed at how it sounded like he was begging, “I will never need a break from you.”

Zelda blushed, and Link felt suddenly embarrassed. Clearly she knew now, knew how he loved her.

“You truly are my dearest friend.”

Another twist of the knife, and Link’s heart was gone, pieces of blood and sinew in the air.

“And you are mine.”

Zelda smiled, gently touching his shoulder. The warmth from her hand repaired a corner of his heart.

“In that case,” Zelda said, dropping her hand to her side, “I need to speak with Impa. I would like to leave before lunch.”

Link nodded, “I’ll ready our horses.”

He walked her to her study, where she began gathering her things. He left her there, stopping by his chambers to pack his own bag. 

At the stables, a young Zora worker met him, beaming.

“Hello Sir Link,” She chirped, “What can I do for you?”

“The queen and I are making the trip to Kakariko today,” Link said, “Can you please ready our horses?”

“Of course!” 

Link waited outside the stables, idly watching a few new soldiers spar. Savelle, a traveller Link had met during his journeys, was now one of his most competent knights. The man sparred with a new recruit, gently teaching and coaching him through a few complicated routines.

Behind him, there was a huff. Link turned to see the stable hand bringing out their horses. Link’s deep brown Epona and Zelda’s beautiful white stallion. It looked much like the horse she had ridden a hundred years ago, and she had named it Storm. 

Link led the horses back to the entrance of Hyrule Castle, ignoring the adoring stares and eager glances of the common folk that spotted him. 

After a moment, Zelda appeared through the doors, beaming at him. The common folk applauded, bowing their heads. Zelda blushed, hating the adoration. She was simple and kind – she did not see herself as something to be applauded. 

She wore her typical adventuring gear, the deep blue shirt and black pants, tall boots to her knees. She draped her saddlebags, full of supplies, over the back of her horse, attaching them to the saddle where they belonged. 

Link offered her his gloved hand and she took it, using his strength to swing up onto her horse. 

They set off together, the sun just reaching its peak in the sky as they left Castle Town behind. It took just over half a day to reach Kakariko Village, but with Zelda’s eager pace they might just make it before dinner time. 

They spoke here and there throughout the trip, but Link generally left Zelda to her thoughts while they travelled. She liked to form plans for speeches, buildings, experiments, and all manner of things while on horseback. The peacefulness of it made it easier for her brain to work. Link just enjoyed watching her, her furrowed brow and pursed mouth, ideas clearly running at light speed through her head. She was so wildly smart, it made him ridiculously proud.

They reached Kakriko just after the sun had set, sinking fat and heavy behind the horizon. The Sheikah greeted them warmly, as always, and Zelda immediately disappeared into Impa’s house to discuss whatever it was they needed to speak about.

Link stood outside, leaning against a fencepost. Paya emerged after a few moments, coming down the steps to stand beside him.

“Master Link,” She greeted, having become much more comfortable with him after all these years, “It’s good to see you.”

“You as well,” Link smiled.

“I have a question, Master Link.”

Link shrugged, “Ask.”

“When will you and Queen Zelda announce your engagement?” Paya asked, a look of genuine curiosity on her face, “It’s clear that you two love each other.”

Link’s heart sank, and he dropped his gaze to the ground, “The queen has no romantic interest in me, Paya.”

Paya made a small noise, reaching out to touch his arm, “I’m sorry, I did not mean to upset you.”

Link shook his head, meeting her eyes, “You didn’t upset me. I have come to terms with it.”

Paya’s eyes widened for a moment, “Oh. She doesn’t know you love her.”

Link blushed, “No, she doesn’t. The rest of the kingdom does, though.”

Paya laughed, reaching forwards and giving him a hug. Link hugged her back, grateful for some attention from a friend.

The doors of Impa’s house opened again and Paya pulled back. They both looked up to see Zelda in the doorway, looking oddly upset. Link straightened, stepping towards her.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Zelda snapped, storming past him, “I’m going to sleep.”

She stormed off towards the small house that Impa had set aside for them. 

“I should check on her,” Link said to Paya, quickly following her.

He barely got in the door behind her, catching it as she slammed it shut.

“What happened?” Link asked.

Zelda sat down hard on a chair at the dining table, “Nothing. I discussed the completion of a new temple with Impa. Everything went well.”

“Then why do you seem so angry?” Link asked. He sat across the table from her, gently pulling her notebook from in front of her.

She looked up at him, fury in her eyes, “I wish you would have just told me about Paya. I would have been fine with it! You lied to me!”

“What?” Link said, “What about Paya?”

“You’re in love with her!” Zelda shouted, and tears broke free from the confines of her eyes, tracing their way down her cheeks.

Link sat there, mouth hanging open, “In love with Paya? No, I’m not. She’s my friend. I was sad, she hugged me. That’s all.”

Zelda paused, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes, “Why were you sad?” Her voice broke and she looked up at him, eyes such a piercing blue it must have broken his brain.

“Because you don’t love me as I love you.” Oh yes, her eyes must have torn his brain to pieces. There was no way he would say that if he were in his right mind.

Zelda sat there, silent. After a moment, she doubled over, huge sobs wrenching their way from her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Link said, standing and moving towards the door, “I should have never told you. I’m sorry I upset you.”

“Upset me?” Zelda said, incredulous. Her chair scraped back as she stood, but Link was a coward, not courageous enough to face her. He could face Ganon 100 times over, could fight every Hinox and Bokoblin in Hyrule, but he couldn’t bear to turn to look at her.

“Link I have loved you since I met you,” Zelda said, voice wavering with tears, “Link, I thought you thought of me only as a friend.”

Link’s heart soared, suddenly intact again within his ribcage. He turned, and she was crying, but her smile was impossibly wide.

“I love you,” Zelda said, a sob breaking free.

“But you told me to marry someone!” Link said, “Why would you do that if you love me?”

“I thought you were just being honourable!” Zelda said, throwing her hands in the air, “I thought you were trying to be a good knight, staying alone for me!”

“I was staying alone for you!” Link said, crossing the room to stand in front of her, “The whole damn kingdom knows I’m in love with you! I thought you just weren’t interested.”

“The opposite.” Zelda breathed.

Link blinked, and the by time his eyes were open again she was on him, hands tangling in his hair, mouth pressing frantically to his. Link melted, arms winding around her waist and holding her against him. He kissed her frantically, the two of them pressing and pushing and panting together. He turned her, moving without looking, and pressed her down onto the bed, climbing over her.

He held himself up with one hand, using the other to caress her face as he kissed her. She pushed him up and he went without hesitation, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her forever. 

She smiled at him, tears tracing their way down towards her ears.“Will you be my King Consort?” Her voice was soft, drifting up to him.

His arm gave out in shock, and he laid himself over her, burying his face in her neck.

“I want nothing more.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, and then Link pulled away, staring down at her.

“I love you, Zelda.”

“I love you too.”

 

Link was in love with Queen Zelda. Everyone in Hyrule knew it. He was crowned her King Consort, her husband, a month after their revelation in Kakariko. Their wedding was beautiful. Link would have the image of Zelda, ethereal in her white dress, embedded in his mind forever.

Their first month of marriage was blissful harmony, until a man from the Gerudo Region arrived in Castle Town, asking for an audience with the queen.


End file.
